1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to computer peripherals and, particularly, to a computer mouse.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, computer mice are designed for right handed use. However, when the right arm is tired, injured or not free and the user needs to use his/her left hand to control the computer mouse, the user has to reconfigure the computer operating system to change the settings for the mouse functions for left handed use. It is troublesome and inconvenient to reconfigure the operating System.